Emma Mahler
Name: Emma Louise Mahler *'Gender': Female *'Breed:' Homid *'Auspice:' Modi (Ahroun) *'Tribe': Get of Fenris *'Rank': Athro *'Deedname': ~Heart of Fire Forges the Stone Spirit~ Shortened: "Heart-of-Fire" *'Previous Names':~Haldis' Stone Spirit~(Cliath/Fostern) Dances on Coals, FireDancer, Sniffer a rare few (Cub names) *'Date of Birth': Sept 7th, 1987 *'Current Age': 26 *'Date of Firsting': Oct 9th, 2003 *'Rank Promotions': Fostern - Monday, Oct 2, 2006 (On Screen); Adren - April 2009 (Sept da Arvore de Ferro, located in the Amazon.); Athro - Sunday, Jan 19, 2014 (On Screen) *''Creation Date'': Wed Sep 24 06:27:52 2003 **''Creation Rank'': Cub History Emma's beginnings were perhaps not as conventional as more traditionally minded Get would have liked... but fate often works that way. Not long after relocating to St. Claire, she firsted in the company of a Strider cub, was taken to a multi-tribal sept, kept at a shared farmhouse where she was befriended and mentored by two Fianna caregivers, formed a very close bond to a Theurge Gnawer who became an unexpecting steward for her, ran with two somewhat troubled Walker cubs and found a brutish Fury Ahroun to be her best friend. A serious lack of Get influence had shaped her beginning months... until one Signe Jo Chambers, known in the nation as Skadis Defiant Storm, showed up and dragged her away from such influences and to a life of Get mentorship led by the fierce Ahroun herself. Her penchant for bucking slightly against authority, speaking her mind at her elders, and sticking up for herself and others earned her the cubname of Dances on Coals - as she was always a bit in the hot seat. Despite her strong voice, it was fairly apparent through her cubhood that she also held her elders and authority figures in great respect. After riting, Emma settled in and joined up with her mentor Signe in her newly formed pack Havoc under Wolverine. Based in the city, the warpack worked tirelessly to try and maintain and clean up local trouble spots, eradicate the gangs and combat any supernatural blight that showed up- and they were good at it. Emma proved to be a hard working, determined, keep her nose clean, kind of Garou. Named by her tribe's Godi rather than a reflection of deed or accomplishment, Emma has lived up to her naming through the years, proving to be a somewhat unique personality among the Get tribe. “Your fate is Uruz, fortitude and strength of character, though this must be tempered with will; for without understanding, without purpose even the greatest of fortitude fails. Nauthiz is your desire, your being and your test. Nauthiz is what you must endure if you are ever to achieve your destiny, for it is only through forging your spirit with your self. Should you succeed, you will find your ending in others, your strength does not serve yourself, but stands for those you hold. Ehwaz; you stand with the strong, but you stand for the weak. These words speak a name, Haldis. Stone-Spirit.” When Signe left the Sept, Emma stepped in without faltering, taking alphaship of Havoc and recruiting new members to maintain the pack. Though young in years, and with older garou under her leadership, she took to the task with great pride and confidence. Soon after she challenged for Fostern and, after two instances where the challenged garou were called away/left, she was tasked by one of her father's packmates who had come to Hidden Walk on a visit. She succeeded in the challenge and was seen as Fostern by Gaia and nation. Continued determination kept her busy with her pack and the various warfronts St. Claire offered, and in 2005 she was co-leader on the attack of the long-burning tire fire that had become a blight on the city. Tasked with leading a brute squad into the more deadly areas of the fight, she was also given two Garou not of her choosing that were ordered, due to punishment, to fill the rank and file of the most dangerous position on the field. Furious of the ruling, but determined that no one would fall on her watch, she accepted them into the assault pack and lead the group to victory while suffering only minor casualties. Within the year, a migratory pull started to weigh heavily on the Ahroun, and after much debate, she followed her instincts (and her mentor) to the south. She became a part of the Sept da Arvore de Ferro (translation Iron Tree) in the Amazon; a Fury dominant sept that had become one of the most successful and long-standing bastions of Garou in the area. Reacquainted with Signe, and not long after followed by a packmate of her own from Hidden Walk, Abraxas, she settled there for the next five years fighting, growing, and leading. After some time packed under Signe once again, she broke off to form her own; Tempestade de Garras (Storm of Claws) under Harpy Eagle. There was a noticeable time of growth for the Ahroun during her time in service to Enyo, and her will was further tempered now with the friendship she formed with her totem spirit. Her time in the Amazon, much like her time in St. Claire, reaffirmed and solidified her reputation as a hard working, nose to the grind, Garou who intends to push herself ever forward until the day Gaia takes her home. Recent News Emma returned to St. Claire in early 2012 with a young toddler in tow. Not much is known about her time in the Amazon as of yet, and even less about the sprog she brought with her (other than it is hers); however she's come home as strong and confident as she's always been and while perhaps a little more tempered, she still has that bright spark of life, that bold tenacity, and the sense she is ready to look out for the underdog. RP Hooks *Emma spent five years fighting in the Amazon at the Sept da Arvore de Ferro in Brazil. *Emma has a daughter that is bred true under the auspice of Philodox. Zoe Mahler-Moros was born March 12, 2011 - her father is Diego Moros. *Both of Emma's parents are alive; her father is Garou and is located at Steel Angel, in a warpack called Sunder's Eve. He is an Adren Theurge. Her mother is located outside of St. Claire and is the primary caregiver for Zoe. She is also the primary caregiver of Signe's true bred daughter, who was born in 2006 under the auspice of Ahroun. Gallery Category:Get of Fenris Category:Ahroun Category:Homid Category:Present PCs Category:Athro